


First Meeting

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Sylvester has a surprise for Pepe





	First Meeting

Almost a year of dating, ten months to be exact, and Pepe couldn’t be more in love with Sylvester. It was a very special night as Sylvester had invited Pepe over to his home this time, it would be the first time he’d ever been to the cat’s house. Sylvester had said that he had a surprise for Pepe, the skunk was beyond excited.

As Pepe approached the front door he was dressed in a tight blue dress shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He rang the doorbell and waited.

“Oh my way!” Sylvester’s voice called from within the house

The door swung open and Sylvester was standing there dressed in a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. “Handsome as always.” Pepe complimented the cat

Sylvester blushed, “Thanks, you look um good.” The poor cat was never that good with handing out compliments, but Pepe thought it was cute

“Are you ok?” Pepe asked Sylvester as he stepped into the home, the cat looked a little nervous

Sylvester shut the door and nodded, “Yea I’m fine.” He still looked nervous 

“If you’re scared I won’t like surprise,” Pepe said taking the cat’s hand and squeezing it, “I can assure you that I’ll like anything you give me.”

Sylvester smiled awkwardly, “Ok go and sit in the living room I’ll bring out the surprise.” The cat said walking off into the house

Pepe smiled and made himself at home on the couch in Sylvester’s living room, it was a nice house and the skunk started to wonder why it had taken the cat so long to invite him here.

“Ok close your eyes Pepe.” Sylvester called from behind the skunk

“Ok, Mon cheri, my eyes are closed.” Pepe said obeying the cat’s request

After a few minutes of shuffling Sylvester sounding even more nervous than he had before said, “Ok you can open your eyes now.”

Upon opening his eyes Pepe noticed the kitten standing in front of Sylvester, “oh um and this is?” the skunk asked a little confused

“This is my son, he is eight years old, and his name is Sylvester Junior.” The cat said with another awkward smile

“Hello,” the kitten said with an energetic wave, “It’s nice to finally meet you, my dad talks about you all the time.”

Sylvester blushed wildly and patted his son on the shoulder, “Hehe” he laughed nervously

“Are you going to be my second daddy?” Junior asked Pepe quite suddenly

Pepe’s eyes went wide and his heart felt like it skipped a beat, “oh um I…I don’t know.” He said with his own awkward smile directed at Sylvester, “If everything works out perhaps.”

“Ok son go play in your room until dinner is ready.” Sylvester said to Junior with a pat on the head

“Ok dad,” Junior said with a smile at Pepe, “It was nice meeting you.”

Sylvester sat down next to Pepe as his son left the room, “I wanted to tell you sooner but it never felt like the right time.” The cat said before Pepe could say a word

Pepe took a deep breath in and out then snuggled up close to Sylvester, “Don’t worry I can handle it, I care too much for you to let this get to me.” The skunk smiled, “so you have a son, Mon cheri, I’ll try and treat him as if he is my son. Though I have no clue how to be a father.” The skunk smiled at Sylvester

Sylvester breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Pepe tightly, “oh Thank you so much, this means the world to me.”

Pepe and Sylvester started to lean in for a kiss, their lips almost touching when a loud resounding boom was heard from deeper in the house which made Pepe jump but just made Sylvester sigh. The cat held up three fingers and said, “Three…Two…One.”

As soon as he reached one Junior called out from his room, “Daaaaad. My chemistry set exploded again!”

Sylvester got up and said, “I’ll be right back, ”before heading off for juniors room, “How many times I have told you to play with your chemistry stuff in the garage.”

Pepe gulped as he looked over the back of the couch and smiled, who knows maybe this would be fun.


End file.
